The Shape Shifting Alchemis
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: Crimson Kuro-Rosa was an only child living with her mother, who was an ex-military woman, whom married a farmer. She came home one day to both parents dead, so she studied Alchemy and did the Forbidden Taboo, Human Transmutation, to bring them back. Full Summary in Chapter one. Did rated M for safety, in case it's lower or higher. Mostly in Crimson's POV.
1. Prologue

= equals pairings

**Bold typing is for Human and Homuculi talking**

_Italics are for the memories, flashbacks, thinking, and dreams_

Underlines are for the chimera and people on the phone

- are for the - in people's names

Pairings: Roy=Crimson(OC), Alphonse=Winry, Envy=Edward

Warning: Violence, blood, slight gore, cussing, and Crimson's attitude and language.

Summary:Crimson Kuro-Rosa was an only child living with her mother, who was an ex-military woman, whom married a farmer. She came home one day to both parents dead, so she studied Alchemy and did the Forbidden Taboo, Human Transmutation, to bring them back, but she was brought to Truth and now she has a connection with the Gate, which turned her into a Vampiric-ShapeShifter. She goes to Central and becomes a State Alchemis at the age of 10, which is lower then Edward Elric's.

Prologue: Crimson's POV: The Beginning:

I was always afraid of the things that would scare me in the time that i was with my mumand pa, but the truth is, they were more scared of losing me, then i was of losing them. I would always be cheerful for them, but i could tell that they were hiding their fears. They hid things from me, so that i would never worry. I had a good childhood, up until i was the age of nine, when i came home from school that day, i dound my mum and pa dead, with no one there. I dove into the art of Alchemy, which my mum said to be careful about, and leared of the Homunculi and Human Trasmutation. Little did i kow that would be the first mistake i made. The second is when i tried to bring back my mum ad pa. I was brought to the Gate of Truth and Truth decided to make me non-human and conect me to the Gate itself. That was all 10 years ago.

Now I am twenty years old and look eighteen. I am called the ShapeShifting Alchemist and i have been a State Alchemist sice i was ten. I am the First Lieutenent, working under Lieutenent Colomel Roy Mustang, and i have to deal with his flirtatious ways every day. I try not to let it bother me that the one i am in love with flirts most of the time, but i have to admit, being called a girly guy, sice i keep my female gender hidden, and being told that if i was a girl, he'd 'do' me, is quite irritating. I ignore him most of the time and do my work, but lately, Mustang has been acting weird, and he has asked me and Riza-chan, one of my best friends, to go to a little town called Resembool. We said yea, and we're on our way there now. I have a bad feeling and it's making me worry.

**"...mon...CRIMSON!"** Riza yelled and jumped. Damn, i must've zoned out and stared to daydream, sice Riza-chan yelled to get my attention. Giving a 'hmmm?' she rolled her eyes ad i grinned. **"We're here. Come on."** Riza said and got out of the carrage. I got out as well and my nose was assaulted me many scents, but there was only one, that made my heart beat fast. It was the smell of blood, and i ran forward, ignoring the shouts coming from my CO and Riza-chan. Ooo, that's gonna get me yelled at later. I let out a soft snarl and muttered about the rain. I got to he house which held the smell of blood and i got to where i was located and i had to resis the urge to puke. There on the ground was a big pool of blood, but whatever had been here was buried and whoever's blood it was, they weren't here, so i walked out and followed the scent of where Mustag and Riza-chan's scents were and i got here just as Mustang knocked and we were all invited in.

**"Sir, why exactly are we here? If you don't mind me askig?"** I asked, then noticed the suit of armor as it came out of the shadows and my eyes widened when i saw the boy in the wheelchair with only one arm and leg. Before Mustang could do somehing stupid and harm the child even more mentally, i walked over and crouched. **"You two did the Forbidden act, didn' you?"** I asked the boy in the chair and he nodded, while looking at me with those deadened eyes of his. I let out a sigh and leaned forward and hugged him. **"Ma'am? Do these two boys have a place to call home?"** I asked Pinako and she sighed.

**"No, we don't Ma'am."** The suit of armor said and i nodded as i le go of the boy and stood up. I walked out of the room with Riza-chan, so Mustang could talk to them both. I looked at Winry as she made tea and handed me and Riza some coffee. I thaked her and smiled, making her blush. Ah, the only curse about pretending to be a guy, is the fact that ya make the little girls blush when ya smile. Winry and Riza-chan talk for a little while, but then Mustang comes out and he has a smirk on his face.

**"See ya Winry-chan."** I say and walked outside with Riza-chan and Mustang. **"Alright, spill it Sir. What nonsence did you put into those boy's heads?"** I asked but it was with a growl. Mustang grinned more, making my heart beat faster, and told us all about it, making me softly growl under my breath.** "Ok, but if their mum somehow becomes a Homunculus, don't come crying to me when she beats the shit out of ya."** I told Mustang, making him pout. Awww, now i wanted to go over and kiss the pout off of his face. Realizing my thoughts, i cursed in my head and slightly blushed. Mustang smirked when he saw the blush, mistaking it to be blushing over Riza-chan and i glared a him.

**"So, will they be coming? I can tell that the boy in the wheelchair has had a horrible experience, but has a potetial that isn' seen often."** I asked and Mustang nodded to show that he indeed di think that they would go to Central to become State Alchemists, which in turn made me a bit sad.** "Huh, well if they do, then i'll take them in and give them a home to be able to come back to. Think they;ll like that Mustang, Riza-chan?"** I said and got two nods in return, so i smirked and started to think of ways to make Mustangs life i living hell until they came to Central. My smirk got wider when i saw a shudder go up poor Musang's back.

Well, that's all for the Prologue. I would usually try to make it bigger, but since it's a PRologue, it's ok to make it this short. ^^ have fun reading it and please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

= equals pairings

Bold typing is for Human and Homuculi talking

Italics are for the memories, flashbacks, thinking, and dreams

Italics/Bold is for Crimson's other personality and inner animals talking to her

Underlines are for the chimera and people on the phone

are for the in people's names

Pairings: Roy=Crimson(OC), Alphonse=Winry, Envy=Edward

Warning: Violence, blood, slight gore, cussing, and Crimson's attitude and language.

Summary:Crimson Kuro Rosa was an only child living with her mother, who was an ex military

woman, whom married a farmer. She came home one day to both parents dead, so she studied

Alchemy and did the Forbidden Taboo, Human Transmutation, to bring them back, but she was

brought to Truth and now she has a connection with the Gate, which turned her into a Vampiric

ShapeShifter. She goes to Central and becomes a State Alchemis at the age of 10, which is lower

then Edward Elric's.

Chapter One: Crimso's POV: Four Years Passed: Traveling With an Over Protective Shape

Shifter is never Easy:

I watched, amused as Colonel Mustang ad Edward were arguing about Edward's height, once

again. **"I have told you many times now Colonel Bastard...I'M NOT SHORT!"** Edward

snarled a Mustang and i let out a chuckle, catching Edward's attention.** "Oh, shush it, Amazon**

**Woman!"** Edward said and i fell out of my chair, officially howling with laughter at the new

nickame i'd been given. Edward glowered and started to muter under his breah at me.

**"i'm sorry, but Amazon Woman?! Gyahahahahaha!"** I said and continued to laugh. I

finally calmed dow and got back into my seat. Edward, Alphonse, and i were always traveling,

since Edward became a State Alchemis and became the FullMetal Alchemis, but i went with them

to keep them from dying, since i had venom sacks in my mouth, tha constintly made venom, but it

also made many that could be used for a many differet things. I finally calmed down and got an

angry glare directed at me, but that was the least of my worries! Riza chan came over to us and

gave me a package.** "Huh? What's this?"** I murmured and started to open it after making sure

hat there wasn't any explosives. My face wet a nice shade of red when i saw that i was given

female underwear.

Mustang looked over and saw what i had, then smirked, showing that he was amused by my red

face.** "Ah, shove it Colonel Mustang! Whomever did this, it's sooo not funny."** I growled as i

felt my face hea up even more, to the point that my wolf ears and tail popped out, and i was now

even more embarrased.** "Ugh! Why me?"** I groaned as i gave the stuff to Riza chan, who just

smiled gently and took them, to save me more embarrassment, as i shoved my face into my arms

and whimpered.** "Never, and i mean NEVER talk about this to anyone, ok?**" I asked, peeking

out from looking into my arms.

The others took a bit of pity, yes, even Mustang, and gave me nods to show that it would stay

between all of them. I let out one more groan and concentrated on making my ears and ail

disappear. Finally i heard the two 'pop's that meant they had disappeared and i walked out and

went with Edward to where ever we were going this time.** "This time, we're going to a city**

**named Liore."** Edward said and started to explain everything about what we would be doing, and

that it would take about a week long train trip to get there.

One week passed and me, Edward, and Alphonse were in a desert that was the way to Liore. I

watched as Edward and Alphonse had their little spat over Alphose being burried under the sand,

and i got a good laugh at that. WE finally entered a town and Edward said that he heard water, bu

it ended up being red wine, which made my nose wrinkle, because no offence to he alcohol

drinkers, but alcohol is disgusting! I rolled my eyes as the guy asked if we were street performers.

**"No, sir, we're not. Me and Edward are both State Alchemists. He's called the FullMetal**

**Alchemist and me? I'm the Shape Shifting Alchemist."** I said and they mistook who Edward

was.

**"So, kid, why are you called the Shape Shifting Alchemist?"** The store owner asked. I looked

at the man and started to contemplate telling the man, a secret i had ever told anyone and

decided agains it, since i did't want ayone knowing that i had done he Forbidden Science. I let out

a sigh, then shifted and gave the man a smile as i got comfortable and let out another one of my

sighs.

**"I'm called that because i'm a Vampiric ShapeShifter. I was born human, then cursed for**

**another man's crimes to be like this for as log as i live."** I said and the man gave me a

sympathetic nod. Edward said it was time to go and Alphonse and i got up, but Alphonse ended

knocking off the radio, then fixed it and a girl named Rose came and told us that she would bring

us to a guy named Father Cornello. As we walked, she teased Edward and ended up making him

call her a desert gint, which proceeded putting me into a laughing fit again.

After a little while, we found Rose in a church cleaning the alter.** "So, you just clean the Alter**

**and the Sun God Leto grants wishes? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but god's never do**

**that Rose."** I said, making her angry as i spu aroud and left. I walked around, then saw a sadow

pass quickly and i followed who ever it was and saw a person with hair styled like a palm tree.

**"Where are you going, little tree?"** I muttered under my breath too quietly for him to hear. Sadly

for me, he met up with two others, a fat man and a pretty good looking woman, but he fat man

could smell me and i ended up getting captured, then everything went black.

**"Well, at least we caught him!"** a voice snarled and i let out a moan of pain. Sadly for me, no

one seemed to hear and he arguing just got worse. I felt me headache growing along with my

temper. _Oh for he love of goodness and my sanities sake, make them shut up...Wait what_

_sanity?! I lost that years ago...Great, i am officially talking to myself..._ I thought, then heard my wol

speak up, **_WE are here too ya know! And yes, we know tha you've lost any sanity that you_**

**_might have._**

**"Oh for the love of goodness, and any sanity i might have left, SHUT THE HELL UP! Or else, i'll**

**go wolf on you and tear out you fucking throats!"** I snarled at the arguing people, and silence went

over the room. "Thank you! Now if ya'll don't mind utying me, i won' severly harm ya'll." I said and

they made o move to do anything, so i sighed, then broke the rope with me vampire strength,

making the palm tree one lunge at me, but i dodged, then grabbed him by the shoulder and

tossed him away. The fat one lunged at me,so that he could bie me, but i flipped up into the air

and sent him flying away with a well aimed round house kick. The woman somehow made her

fingers extend and go at me. I narrowed my eyes and dodged, before turning into a wolf. I then

wet over to a window, opened it quickly, and jumped out of the window, before proceeding to bolt

away and getting to some place safe.

**"That was one of the closest calls i could ever have!"** I murmured to myself, as i stretched

and my joints popped before i went over to a nice shady building and layed down in it's shade.

Letting out a sigh, i got more confy, then went to sleep. It was hours later that a commotion woke

me up and i watched as Edward put that damned Cornello in his place. I turned human again, then i

ran up and tackled Edward into a hug. Edward grinned, then asked me why i had disappeared, but i didn't

want to tell them yet so, i just told them that i was side tracked, which sadly, they believed me. I let

out a chuckle, then smiled a bit more as we got onto a train and left the town of Liore.

AN: Well! That's all for this chapter ppl! Please Read and Review, but please try not to flame.


End file.
